


Coworkers are the worst

by JaysDirt (JadenSilver)



Category: Original Work
Genre: All the warnings, Bad Things Happen to Good People, Cervix Penetration, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Forced to Watch, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Take every precaution before reading, Trigger Warnings, Vaginal Fisting, let me know if I should tag as such, not sure if that counts as cucking, please keep yourself safe, this is literally just porn for anyone as fucked up as me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenSilver/pseuds/JaysDirt
Summary: Michael always knew his coworker was a creep, but he never suspected it was this bad.





	Coworkers are the worst

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original (non-fanfic) smut ever. Very open to constructive criticism. Also please, heed the tags. I write what I want but I don't want it to make anyone uncomfortable. If this isn't your thing then please just pass on by.

A young man opened his eyes, brain slow from sleep and likely too much booze the night before. It took him nearly a full minute to realize what was wrong with his surroundings. Rather than lying on the thin mattress in his apartment, he was sitting upright tied to a metal chair. His wrists were bound to the chair’s back legs, his legs to the front, and his torso was secured to the back with thick coils of rope. He realized that the foul taste in his mouth was not morning breath but a dirty rag that had been used as a gag.

Cold fear shot through the man as he wondered why he was here. He didn’t have to wait long for an answer.

He heard a door open behind him and tried with no success to turn and see. Either the door was in his blind spot, or it was too deep in shadow. The sound of footsteps told him someone had come in, but he couldn’t see who.

“Michael,” a man’s voice said from the darkness. “It’s good you finally woke up. I was afraid you’d miss the show.”

Michael felt sick as he recognized the voice. It was Jared, his coworker. The man had always rubbed Michael the wrong way, between inappropriate jokes and a tendency to suddenly find evidence of other coworkers breaking rules when they were in his way of a promotion. He’d even caught the other man nearly molesting one of their female coworkers at a company party. Jared had claimed he was too drunk to understand what was going on, but the woman had still quit soon after.

Now that he was here, some of Michael’s memories of the previous night were coming back. He’d been out at a club with his fiancé, Rachel. She loved to dance and Michael loved to watch her, the way she could weave around grabbing hands without missing a beat mesmerized him. He’d laughed over the men who thought they had a chance with her only to have her slip through their fingers moments later.

At some point in the night he’d lost sight of Rachel. Michael hadn’t been too worried, at least until he’d spotted her over by the bar. A man had been flirting with her, body language forceful, and he’d even grabbed her arm. Then the bartender set a drink on the counter and the man only waited a moment for her to look away before pouring a small bag of white powder in the drink.

Fury had bubbled in Michael’s veins as he stormed up to the bar. When he finally reached the pair he was momentarily shocked into stillness. He recognized the man drugging the drink as Jared. He had just been about to tell Rachel what he saw and call the cops on Jared when the other man had grabbed the drink and forced it to Michael’s mouth with a hand on the back of his head. Michael had been so shocked he’d swallowed half the drink in a single gulp before realizing what had happened.

His mind went fuzzy almost instantly, preventing him from warning Rachel as Jared began spinning a tale of bumping into his coworker earlier in the night. He claimed that Michael was already very drunk, showing how he had begun to list to the side as evidence. Jared then recruited Rachel’s help to get her fiancé out of the club. Michael only remembered bits and pieces from the cab ride; Jared stuffing a pill down his throat when Rachel had turned to talk to the Uber driver, Jared helping Rachel carry him inside the apartment, and Rachel falling after Jared gave her a drugged glass of water.

Michael struggled more as he realized how much trouble he really was in.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Jared said dismissively as he finally stepped into the light. He was still wearing the same unassuming black shirt and jeans as he had in the club. Michael could only assume this meant he hadn’t been here long.

“You know, I went to a lot of trouble to get you here,” Jared continued. “You should be grateful. I could have just left you there on the floor, let you wake up thinking you’d just passed out from drinking. But I thought you’d enjoy the show.” As he finished the sentence he flipped a light switch on the wall. A series of lamps turned on in front of Michael, revealing a bed. Michael felt his heart twist as he realized Rachel was on that bed, still unconscious and tied down, still wearing her outfit from the club.

“You really are a lucky man, Mike,” Jared said as he circled the bed slowly. He caressed one hand over the sleeping form, fingertips barely brushing over collar, breasts, exposed stomach, and down the long legs. “I mean, personally, black chicks aren’t my favorite. But damn, she is hot. No wonder you’re always so eager to get home after work, huh?” He grinned over at Michael.

The bound man glared fiercely. His wrists were already rubbed raw from trying to break free. He knew if he managed to get up off the chair he’d kill Jared with his bare hands.

“Stop!” Jared shouted suddenly, hand tightening around Rachel’s ankle. Her brow creased in her sleep and she squirmed a bit. “Do not look at me like that,” Jared warned without letting up.

Michael forced the vengeful look from his eyes when he heard Rachel whine in her sleep, the pain trying to wake her despite the drugs in her system. Jared smirked and finally let go.

“Let that be a lesson, Mike,” he said as he pulled a plastic bin from under the bed. “If you want to help her, want to make this easier on her, then you should listen to me. I’d hate to have to hurt her too bad.”

Michael wanted to scream, knowing what Jared had planned but wanting to deny it. He forced himself to stay still and quiet. He couldn’t do anything to help. All he could do was try not to antagonize this psycho further.

Jared seemed to take the silence as compliance and dug into the bin. Michael couldn’t see much of it from his angle but it didn’t take a lot to know what this was. The bin was filled with a mixture of sex toys, bondage gear, and far too many knives. He fought the urge to start begging. Jared wanted him quiet. He had to obey. He had to, or else Rachel would be hurt more.

Jared emerged from the box with a small collection of instruments. Michael tried not to think of what they could be used for as he watched the other man arrange everything on a small rolling table. He cast one more look toward Michael as he finally grabbed a small spray bottle. “Ready for the fun to start?”

 

* * *

 

 

Rachel awoke to the feel and smell of rubbing alcohol sprayed across her nose and upper lip. She sneezed and cougher reflexively. It was only after she got over this fit that she realized she was blindfolded and couldn’t move her arms or legs.

“W-what’s going on?” She cringed at the sound of her own voice, terrified and loud in the otherwise silent darkness she could perceive. She grasped as the mattress beneath her and felt fairly sure it wasn’t hers. Her fear grew as she realized this meant she wasn’t just restrained, but it an unknown place. She yelped as a hand suddenly caressed down her torso, feeling some relief that she was still dressed.

“Who are you?” she asked timidly. “Where is this?”

“That’s not important,” Jared said in an easy tone. His limbs were loose, shoulders relaxed, completely at ease. It turned Michael’s stomach to see how confident his coworker was in himself. He had them right where he wanted them, and he knew it.

Michael tried to call out, to let his fiancé know he was there too, but the thick cloth stuffing his mouth prevented the sound from escaping. In the movies he’d seen the captives had always been able to make some sort of noise, but the cloth seemed to be trying to slip down his throat every time he moved, and Michael had to give up trying or risk choking. He couldn’t call out to Rachel.

A scared whimper left the woman on the table, snatching Michael’s attention back to the present. Jared was toying with her, tracing the handle of a knife over her exposed stomach and cleavage, leaned close to whisper to her.

“God, you’re hot,” Jared told her cheerfully. “But I’m sure you already know that. I saw the way you danced around that club. Bet you could have had any one of those guys wrapped around your little finger if you’d wanted, huh?” He chuckled and flipped the knife, bringing the sharp edge of the blade to the collar of her shirt.

“Want me to take this off?” Jared asked, tugging on the fabric. Rachel shook her head as she bit down a whine of fear. She felt the edge of the blade against her skin and knew her captor could kill her easily if he wanted. Jared grinned widely and began to pull the cloth taut against the blade. “Well, if you don’t want it taken off, I guess I’ll just have to cut it off,” he said as he made the first slice.

Rachel tried to wiggle away until she felt the sharp sting of a cut on her chest. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Jared warned. “I’d hate to slip and mess up such a pretty body.”

“P-please,” Rachel begged, unable to keep her voice from wavering. She held as still as she could and fought down sobs of fear as he finished with her shirt. “Please don’t do this.”

Jared chuckled and set the knife aside. He grabbed the sides of her face gently between his hands. “Shh, there’s no need for that,” he crooned. “Just lay still and relax. I promise, you’ll like this by the time we’re through.”

A fearful, anguished sob finally escaped Rachel’s throat as he finished talking. Tears spilled from her eyes while he picked up the knife again and cut the fabric between the cups of her bra. He brushed the now useless garment aside and set the knife down so as to fully admire his handiwork. He felt a sick twist of pleasure when he tweaked one nipple and she yelped. Jared repeated the action and grew rougher in his ministrations to coax more sound from her.

Occasionally he cast another look back toward Michael. The man stared on in horror and disgust, unable to look away but not wanting to see. Jared locked eyes with him as he finally leaned down to take one of the dark nipples into his mouth. Michael’s eyes squeezed shut and forced a tear out at the same time Rachel started begging again.

“Please, I- Ah! No, no, no, please don’t- Hmmm!” She was cut off with a muffled shriek as her mouth was smothered by Jared’s. She felt a tongue try to push past her lips. For a moment she entertained the idea of letting it in so she could bite it. Then the cold line of the blade came to rest against her stomach and she opened up with disgust.

Jared groaned into her mouth. That first kiss lasted nearly a full minute before he readjusted, finally climbing onto the bed next to her rather than leaning over the side. He straddled her waist and leaned down to kiss her again. This one was drawn out much longer, Jared alternating between nipping at her lips and massaging the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Through it all he made sure to grind against her, getting himself properly hard.

Eventually he broke the kill and moved down the bed to do away with her skirt. Rachel cried silently as she felt the already revealing item cut to shreds, exposing a pair of light blue lacy panties. “It’s almost like you planned this out just for me,” Jared said. He palmed between her legs and felt the warmth and humidity natural to that spot. She wasn’t even close to aroused, he could tell, but he knew he could get her there. It would just take a bit of work.

Rachel strained against the ropes tying her down when Jared moved away from her. Unable to see her captor, she jumped at every noise as he moved around her. She tried to move further from him when she felt the bed dip on one side.

“Did you miss me, baby?” he asked, cupping her cheek and rubbing a thumb over her lips. “It’s alright, I was just getting a gift for you. It’s nice, I think you’ll like it.”

Michael thrashed in place and tried to scream again as he spied the tools Jared had retrieved. Rachel didn’t know what to expect until she heard a sharp buzzing sound.

“N-no, not that!” she pleaded with a shake of her head. Jared simply laughed and brought the rounded head of the vibrator to her panties. Rachel continued her pleas for him to stop while he played with the settings, giving her no chance to get used to the sensation.

Jared kept up this torture until a testing finger found her panties wet. He gave her a mockingly gentle kiss on the cheek. “I knew I could make you want this.”

“No,” she denied shakily. “I-I don’t. I don’t want it!”

“Your body does,” Jared said dismissively. He tapped her stomach with the knife to let her know he planned to use it again then finally cut away her panties.

“A natural, huh?” he commented as he observed her. He trailed his fingers through the carefully trimmed curls before dipping down to the course of the wetness. Rachel whimpered as he slid one finger in. “God, you’re so fucking wet, baby. I don’t even have to try to get in,” he complimented.

Michael wanted to die as he watched the psycho fingering his fiancé. He hated this, hated the other man, and hated himself. He hated himself for wishing this was different, that Jared would make this rough and painful. He thought he should probably feel grateful he wasn’t going to really injure her but he knew Rachel. This, being forced to enjoy her rape, would hit her so much harder.

Jared met resistance when he switched to two fingers, then three soon after, but he ignored it. He ignored the pained whimpers and begging as he moved on to four and pushed past his final knuckles to get some of his palm inside. He paused when he tucked his thumb into his palm and shaped his hand like a cone. “Deep breath, babe,” he advised. “This one’s gonna hurt.”

He gave no more warning before plunging his whole hand into the sore entrance.

Rachel screamed and thrashed again. She couldn’t- God, she couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think past the pain. Nothing, not even her more adventurous toys at home, had ever filled her so much. She groaned at the deep ache inside then screamed again when Jared started to move his hand. She felt nauseous when he stretched his fingers out and winced as he curled them into a fist. Then he pulled out just until the swell of his fist was against the inside of her entrance. He twisted his wrist slightly as he paused there another moment.

Without warning he punched the fist into her, setting a brutal pace. Rachel felt like he hit her lungs with the first plunge. The air was knocked from her lungs and she couldn’t even scream against the pain. The thrusts were short, Jared’s fist coming up against a barrier after only a few inches. He made up for the lack of depth with speed.

Eventually Rachel’s screams faded to soft moans of pain. Jared took this as a sign to move to the next part of his plan. He plunged his fist as far as he could into the abused cunt and unfolded his fingers again. The digits probed around as though they were petting Rachel from the inside. They found a small circular dip in the end of the vagina and Jared focused his efforts there.

Rachel gasped as one finger pressed against that spot inside. She’d never felt anything like it before. She couldn’t even begin to describe the sensation, like pain but not quite. She was so confused she didn’t notice Jared taking his hand out until it came back. Between his fingers he held a long, slender object covered in a ribbed pattern.

Wedging his hand in didn’t hurt nearly as much this second time around, nor did the careful exploration once inside. Jared brought his fingertips back to that internal opening and pressed the object against it. Rachel grunted as that odd pressure started up again then gasped loudly at a sudden shock of pain. Jared had finally pressed the toy past the barrier and into her uterus. She began to babble without thought and plead desperately for him to stop as he used the probe to explore her womb. Jared whispered and cooed in mock comfort as he played with her insides.

Eventually he grew bored and pushed the toy in up to its handle. He pressed a small button and waited. It didn’t take long for Rachel’s eyes to scrunch in confusion, then widen in shock.

“Oh, w-what-?” she gasped as the toy expanded inside her.

“Does it feel good, filling you up so well?” Jared asked. He gave a quick tug to the handle and nodded with satisfaction. With the rubber balloon now full of air it was impossible for the toy to accidentally slip out. He felt around for the second button and set the toy to vibrate.

Rachel groaned and thrashed her head. It hurt, but not enough. The pain wasn’t enough to let her deny the other sensations. It felt strange like nothing she’d ever even imagined before but also good. Her captor finally pulled his hand from her body and without the painful stretch she couldn’t help but moan in pleasure.

Jared cast a satisfied smirk toward Michael. “Do you like it, baby?” he asked. He wiped his hand off on the sheet and settled down beside his newest victim. She whimpered in fear as he began to pet her, the sound morphing into a shriek as he pressed lightly on her stomach. He chuckled and repeated the action as her noises turned pleasured again. He trailed the hand back down to toy with her clit and locked eyes with Michael.

“God, if only your fiancé could see you now.” He spoke into Rachel’s ear loud enough for her to hear over her own pleas and cries, and loud enough for Michael to listen in. “Do you think he’d hate you? Would he realize you’re just an insatiable slut and leave you to me?” Jared asked cruelly. Rachel choked out a sob. “Or would he want to join in? What do you think, hmm? Maybe this is secretly how he’s always wanted to treat you.”

“N-no,” Rachel said weakly. “H-he wouldn’t. Mike wouldn’t hurt me.”

Jared trailed his fingers up her body to tease her nipples. “Are you sure about that? He hasn’t done anything to stop me yet.”

Rachel shook her head. “He would. If he was here-“

“But he is,” Jared said. He sucked a mark onto her shoulder. “He’s been here watching the whole time.”

Rachel’s voice shook. “No, h-he wouldn’t-“

“He is,” Jared promised. He stood from the bed, grabbing the knife as he went, and approached Michael.

“Repeat everything I say or she loses an eye,” Jared warned in a whisper before pulling out his gag. “Tell her hi.”

Michael gulped. “H-hey, Ray,” he said, dreading what was to come.

“Mike? W-what are you doing here?” his fiancé asked uncertainly.

Jared whispered and Michael cringed before copying. “Enjoying the show. I never knew you were such a slut.”

A sob caught in her throat. “I-I don’t understand. Mike-“

“I can’t believe you’re actually enjoying this,” he continued, trying to hide the tremor in his voice as tears spilled freely from his eyes. He hated this, hated the instructions Jared had given to make this convincing. He wished he could tell Rachel it was all a lie, that he loved her and that none of this was her fault, that he didn’t want to hurt her. Instead he smothered his own anguish and called her a whore.

Rachel sobbed openly as the insults continued. Jared meanwhile smothered a groan and palmed at his crotch. Fuck, he should have gone after a couple sooner. He hadn’t realized how hot it would be to use them against each other. He’d have to change his usual strategy from now on.

Once Rachel was crying too loudly to hear what was being said Jared shoved Michael’s gag back into place. He stripped on his way back to the bed. Rachel fell silent as she felt the mattress dip with his return.

“I told you,” he said gently. “It’s easy to see what a worthless little slut you are when you’re spread out like this.” He straddled her and ground his dick against her dripping cunt. She sobbed and shook her head.

“It’s alright sweetheart,” he said in a mockingly caring tone. “I’m gonna fuck you just like you need.” When she didn’t respond he took a moment to bask in the hopelessness. This was the moment he lived for, when they finally gave up. Without any more waiting he pushed inside.

Aside from a small noise, Rachel didn’t react to the new penetration. Jared groaned as he quickly filled her, feeling the tip of his cock bump the handle of the toy. Vibrations transferred through the handle and he spent a moment grinding into that spot. Rachel whimpered again.

“Feel that, baby?” he asked breathlessly. Rachel choked on a scream as he pressed against the handle as hard as he could, forcing the inflated end of the toy to distend her stomach. Jared rubbed a hand against the bump then started to pull out. From there he set a steady pace, each thrust in pushing the toy and pulling a cry from his victim. He leaned down and bit as her collarbone as he grew closer.

“I’m gonna fill you up, sweetheart,” he promised. “You want that, right? Want me to knock you up?”

Rachel whined pitifully but otherwise didn’t respond. She just wanted this all to be over. She wanted to stop feeling all of this.

A few minutes later Jared finally stilled inside her and came. He groaned long and loud and let his forehead rest on her shoulder as he caught his breath. When he did eventually pull out he stood from the bed and spent some time getting pictures of his handiwork.

“Good job,” he said as he gave her a pat on the cheek. Before she could react he grabbed a syringe from the table by the bed and stuck it in her neck. Her soft cry was quickly cut short as she fell unconscious.

Michael began struggling again. Jared rolled his eyes as he grabbed a second syringe and approached the bound man. “Relax, she isn’t hurt. You should be thanking me. She’s gonna have a nice deep sleep now, and when she wakes up, it’ll be like none of this happened.”

Michael’s eyes widened as the meaning struck him. He’d feared that Jared would kill them when he was done, but this was a whole different sort of horror. Knowing that he’d go back to his life, go back to working with Jared, never realizing what he’d done to them…

Michael tried to fight it as Jared brought the needle to his skin. He’d barely felt the prick of the needle before his vision went dark. The last thing he heard was Jared wishing him a good night.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael awoke with a groan. He felt vaguely sweaty and his mouth tasted like too much alcohol. The sting as he opened his eyes and saw light streaming through the window confirmed his hangover. Despite this less that pleasant feeling, he smiled when he looked to the warm weight pressed against his side. His fiancé Rachel was sporting her usual morning hair and on her chest he could just barely make out some darker patches on her skin. A glance toward the stinging skin of his wrists told him they’d had some manner of fun the night before.

“That must have been a hell of a night to forget,” he sighed regretfully. 


End file.
